wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Montel Vontavious Porter
Hassan Hamin Assad (nacido cómo Alvin Burke, Jr., 28 de octubre de 1973) es un luchador profesional estadounidense conocido por su trabajo desde 2005 hasta 2010 World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) bajo el nombre de Montel Vontavious Porter, generalmente abreviado a MVP, nombre que ha seguido usando en el circuito independiente. Previo a su páso por la WWE, trabajó en varias empresas bajo el nombre de Antonio Bank$. Tras su despido en 2010, estuvo dos años trabajando en la New Japan Pro Wrestling. Dentro de sus logros destacan sus dos reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos, su reinado como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a Matt Hardy y un reinado como Campeón Intercontinental de la IWGP, siendo además el primer campeón. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2010) Deep South Wrestling (2005-2006) En el 2005, tras un gran número de dark matches, Banks firmó un contrato con la WWE para entrar en su territorio de desarrollo, Deep South Wrestling. Allí cambió ligeramente su nombre, adoptando el de Antonio Bank$, y desarrolló el gimmick de un arrogante y ególatra deportista, inspirado en el personaje Rod Tidwell de Jerry Maguire y en el jugador real de la NFL Terrell Owens. Más tarde cambiaría su nombre al de Montel Vontavious Porter, un juego de palabras cuyas iniciales coincidirían con las de Most Valuable Player. 2006 - 2007: Montel Vontavious Porter hizo su primera aparición en WWE en la edición del 4 de agosto de 2006 de SmackDown, siendo descrito como un codiciado agente libre. La historia inicial involucraba a MVP apareciendo en camerinos y entre el público del estadio, ocasionalmente rodeado de mujeres y un guardaespaldas y hablando con el General Manager de SmackDown Theodore Long acerca de su contrato que estaba agresivamente negociado. Su firma de contrato en pantalla ocurrió durante un segmento en WWE.com, subido el 26 de septiembre de 2006. Finalmente, debutó en No Mercy, derrotando a Marty Garner. Durante el evento, Porter utilizó un nuevo atuendo de lucha consistente en un maillot deportivo brillante, el cual recibió las burlas de los fans e incluso de los comentaristas, quienes decían que parecía sacado de una película de Power Rangers. En las semanas siguientes, MVP demandó un oponente más duro, enfrentándose a Kane el 13 de octubre, perdiendo al huir del ring. Sin embargo, ambos empezaron un feudo entre los dos, enfrentándose en Survivor Series, donde el Team Cena (John Cena, Kane, Bobby Lashley, Sabu & Rob Van Dam) derrotó al Team Big Show (The Big Show, Test, Umaga, Finlay & MVP), siendo eliminado por Van Dam, hasta que finalmente fue derrotado por Kane en un Inferno match en Armageddon. Participó en la Royal Rumble, pero fue eliminado por The Undertaker. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con el Campeón de los Estados Unidos Chris Benoit, perdiendo ante él en No Way Out en una lucha donde peleó junto a MNM (Johnny Nitro & Joey Mercury) contra Benoit & The Hardys (Matt & Jeff), en WrestleMania 23 y en Backlash, pero derrotándole y ganando el campeonato en Judgment Day. Tras retener el título en Vengeance:Night of Champions ante Ric Flair, empezó un feudo con Matt Hardy, reteniendo el título en The Great American Bash, pero, al no querer defender el campeonato ante él, empezaron a hacer equipo, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE al derrotar a Deuce 'N Domino y reteniéndolo en Unforgiven ante los ex-campeones. Luego, empezaron varias competiciones para ver quién de los dos era el mejor, enfrentándose en concursos de comer pizza, beber cerveza o jugar al ajedrez. Finalmente, MVP & Hardy perdieron el Campeonato en Parejas ante John Morrison & The Miz, perdiendo la revancha ese mismo día. Tras el combate, MVP cambió a heel, atacando a Matt y lesionándole (kayfabe). En Survivor Series, el Team Triple H (Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio & Kane) derrotó al Team Umaga (Umaga, Mr. Kennedy, Big Daddy V, Finlay & MVP). Tras esto, MVP defendió con éxito el título ante Mysterio en Armageddon por cuenta de fuera. 2008: El feudo más recordado de MVP en la WWE fue por su Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra Matt Hardy, donde consiguieron ambos el Campeonato en Parejas. El 27 de enero en Royal Rumble, peleó contra "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, en el cual si Ric Flair perdía el combate, tendría que dejar su carrera como luchador. Finalmente, Flair ganó el combate tras aplicarle a MVP la "Figure Four Leglock". En No Way Out perdió la oportunidad de ganar un combate por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en WrestleMania XXIV tras ser eliminado de la Cámara de Eliminación. Después derrotó a Batista en 2 combates por el campeonato de los estados unidos reteniendo así su título en el primero por "count out" de Batista y en el último cubrió a Batista después de que Umaga le aplicase un "samoan spike" en una lucha sin descalificación. Recibió una oportunidad para participar en el Money in the Bank de Wrestlemania XXIV, pero perdió. Durante la lucha, Matt Hardy hizo su regreso a la WWE atacando a MVP, impidiéndole coger el maletín. En Backlash perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Matt Hardy, después de que este le aplicara su Twist Of Fate. En la revancha llevada a cabo en la siguiente emisión de SmackDown fue derrotado nuevamente por Matt Hardy. En Judgment Day, fue derrotado por el hermano de Matt, Jeff Hardy tras recibir su "Whisper In The Wind". Más tarde en Night of Champions se enfrentó de nuevo con Jeff Hardy en un "dark match", pero volvió a ser derrotado. Finalmente, en SummerSlam MVP derrotó a Jeff, con la interferencia de Shelton Benjamin, quien distrajo a Hardy. Comenzando el 29 de agosto en SmackDown, MVP tuvo una racha de derrotas que duró sobre cinco meses, perdiendo combates tanto individuales como por equipos. En Unforgiven no logró ganar el Campeonato de la WWE en el Championship Scramble que fue ganado por Triple H. La racha de derrotas ocasionó que MVP dejase de recibir su "contrato de bonificación", por lo que tuvo que dejar de entrar al ring con la cortina inflable de la NFL. Luego de esto comenzó un feudo con The Great Khali luchando ambos en Survivor Series donde el Team Michaels (Shawn Michaels, Cryme Tyme, Rey Mysterio & The Great Khali) derrotó al Team JBL (JBL, Kane, John Morrison, The Miz & MVP). 2009: MVP logró romper su racha de derrotas el 16 de enero de 2009, en SmackDown, derrotando a Big Show con ayuda de Triple H, volviéndose face. Participó en la edición de Royal Rumble 2009, pero fue eliminado por Vladimir Kozlov. MVP se clasificó al Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXV en la edición del 6 de marzo de SmackDown al derrotar a Matt Hardy. Posteriormente, el 17 de marzo (emitido el 20 de marzo), derrotó a Shelton Benjamin, ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos por segunda vez. Luego, el 5 de abril, en WrestleMania XXV, participó en el Money in the Bank frente a CM Punk, Kane, Kofi Kingston, Finlay, Shelton Benjamin, Mark Henry y Christian, pero no logró ganar. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca RAW debido al Draft 2009. Perdió en SmackDown contra Dolph Ziggler tras un roll-up, por lo que el 30 de abril se enfrentó a él de nuevo, reteniendo el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos y el 18 de mayo de 2009 lo volvió a retener frente a Matt Hardy. El 1 de junio perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra Kofi Kingston. Luego, en Extreme Rules, tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente al campeón Kofi Kingston, Matt Hardy y William Regal, pero no logró ganar. Perdió en Night of Champions en la lucha por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente el campeón Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Primo Colon, Jack Swagger y Carlito, combate dónde Kofi Kingston consiguió retener el título. En SummerSlam derrotó a Jack Swagger. Luego hizo equipo con Mark Henry, enfrentándose en Breaking Point, a los Campeones Unificados en Parejas Chris Jericho y Big Show, siendo derrotados. Aunque ganaron una serie de combates no titulares contra ellos, no lograron obtener los títulos. Posteriormente siguió formando equipo con Henry, siendo llamado de forma extraoficial "World Strongest Tag Team". El 16 de noviembre tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra el campeón The Miz pero no logró ganar. En Survivor Series el Team Kingston(Kofi Kingston, MVP, Mark Henry, R-Truth & Christian) derrotó al Team Orton (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk & William Regal). 2010: El 4 de enero de 2010 en RAW derrotó a Mark Henry, Jack Swagger y Carlito convirtiéndose el retador número 1 por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, enfrentándose al campeón The Miz en Royal Rumble, perdiendo MVP. Sin embargo, MVP eliminó a The Miz en el Royal Rumble match, empezando ambos un feudo. En Elimination Chamber se enfrentaron por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, ganando The Miz gracias a una intervención de Big Show. Participó en el Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXVI, pero no logró ganar, siendo el ganador Jack Swagger. Luego, en Extreme Rules, perdió en una lucha en parejas junto a Mark Henry ante The Miz & Big Show. Debido al Supplemental Draft, fue traspasado de RAW a SmackDown, debutando con su nuevo finisher, "The Play of the Day". Comenzó un feudo con la Straight Edge Society cuando estos tenían otro feudo con Rey Mysterio, hizo pareja con Rey Mysterio derrotando a CM Punk y a Luke Gallows y a la semana siguiente derrotó a Gallows. El 1 de junio se anunció que MVP sería el mánager de Percy Watson para la segunda temporada de NXT. Perdió contra Zack Ryder en el dark match de Fatal 4-Way. Participó en la lucha clasificatoria del SmackDown Money in the Bank siendo derrotado por Dolph Ziggler, en la lucha también participó Chavo Guerrero. Poco después empezó un feudo con Jack Swagger. Luego, tuvo dos oportunidades por el Campeonato Intercontinental de Ziggler, enfrentándose a él el 1 de octubre y el 12 de noviembre, perdiendo la primera por la interferencia de The Nexus y la segunda por pinfall. En Survivor Series, el Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter, Chris Masters & Big Show) derrotó al Team del Río (Alberto del Rio, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks, Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre). El 26 de noviembre, perdió una lucha ante McIntyre para clasificarse al King of the Ring. Su última lucha fue junto a Kaval para enfrentarse a Dolph Ziggler y Drew McIntyre, siendo derrotados. El 2 de diciembre de 2010, WWE llegó a un acuerdo para liberar a MVP de la empresa. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2011-2013) En 2011, firmó un contrato de un año con la empresa japonesa New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Sin embargo, TMZ informó de que su debut se vería aplazado hasta febrero por problemas con su visa de trabajo. Dentro de la storyline, MVP fue traído a la empresa por NOSAWA Rongai, quien quería que se uniera al stable heel Kojima Office, liderada por Satoshi Kojima. En su primera lucha en la empresa, luchó junto al miembro de la Kojima Office Taichi, derrotando a Togi Makabe & Tomoaki Honma. El 6 de marzo, MVP participó en la New Japan Cup de 2011, donde el ganador obtendría una oportunidad por el Campeonato Peso Pesado de la IWGP, derrotando a Karl Anderson en la primera lucha. Sin embargo, perdió el 19 de marzo en la segunda ronda, ante Togi Makabe. Al día siguiente, obtuvo su mayor victoria en la empresa al hacer rendir al campeón Hiroshi Tanahashi en una lucha de parejas junto a Satoshi Kojima y Tanahashi con Hirooki Goto. Hizo su regreso a los Estados Unidos como parte de la primera gira de la NJPW por los EE.UU. En la primera noche, el 13 de mayo, participó en un torneo para declarar al primer Campeón Intercontinental de la IWGP, ganando en la primera ronda a Kazuchika Okada El 13 de mayo, derrotó a Tetsuya Naitō para pasar a la final. El tercer día, derrotó a Toru Yano en la final del torneo, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de la IWGP, convirtiéndose en el primer campeón de la historia. En ese mismo evento, MVP salvó a Satoshi Kojima de un ataque del debutante Lance Archer, saliéndose de la Suzuki Army. Tuvo su primera defensa exitosa el 18 de junio en Dominion ante Toru Yano. Ambs se volvieron a enfrentar el 18 de julio, saliendo MVP victorioso de nuevo. Tras la lucha, Masato Tanaka, miembro del stable de Yano, Chaos le retó a un combate por el título. En agosto de ese año, participó en el torneo G1 Climax, donde cosiguió seis victorias en sus nueve luchas, pero perdió ante Karl Anderson el último día del torneo, por lo que no pudo pasar a la final. Finalmente, el 10 de octubre en Destruction '11, se enfrentó a Tanaka por el Campeonato Intercontinental, pero fue derrotado, acabando así con su reinado de 148 días. MVP tuvo su revancha el 4 de diciembre, pero perdió el combate por una interferencia de Yujiro Takahashi. El 4 de enero de 2012, en el Wrestle Kingdom VI in Tokyo Dome, MVP hizo equipo con Shelton Benjamin, derrotando a Tanaka & Takahashi al forzar a Takahashi a rendirse. Volvió a luchar junto a Benjamin el 16 de junio en Dominion 6.16, derrotando a Karl Anderson & Tama Tonga. En agosto participó en el torneo anual G1 Climax, donde ganó cuatro de sus ocho combates, no pudiendo pasar a las finales. Después de no luchar en la NJPW durante los siguientes meses, hizo su regreso en noviembre de 2012, participando en el torneo 2012 World Tag League junto a Benjamin, siendo conocidos como "Black Dynamite". Terminaron el torneo el 1 de diciembre con tres victorias, una sobre los Campeones en Parejas de la IWGP Davey Boy Smith, Jr. & Lance Archer, y tres derrotas, no pudiendo avanzar a la semifinal. En febrero de 2013 anunció por su Twitter que dejaba la empresa para centrarse en otros proyectos. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014-presente) El 30 de enero de 2014, en un episodio de Impact Wrestling en Escocia, Assad regresó a TNA bajo su antiguo nombre de MVP, presentándose como un inversor secreto de TNA que había firmado a The Wolves y se había opuesto a Dixie Carter. El 13 de febrero en Impact Wrestling derroto a Rockstar Spud y en Lockdown (2014), venció junto a The Wolves (Eddie Edwards & Davey Richards) y Willow en una lucha de Lethal Lockdown match contra el Team Dixie (Bobby Roode, The BroMans (Robbie E & Jessie Godderz) y Austin Aries), ganando el control completo de TNA. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Oyasumi' (Jumping single underhook DDT derivado en Kimura lock) - 2011 - presente *'Irreversible Crisis '(Scissored armbar crossface) - 2011 - presente *'T.T.B.' - Tribute To Benoit / Take (it to) The Bank (Arm trap crossface)82 83 - 2003 - 2006, 2011 - presente *'Playmaker' (Overdrive) - 2006 - 2011 *'Play of the Day' (Leaping reverse STO) - 2010 *'Drive-By Kick' (Step-up running big boot a la cara de un oponente levantándose) - 2008 - 2009, aún usado esporádicamente *'Malicious Intent' (Spinning back kick) - 2003 - 2006 Movimientos de Firma *'Ballin' Elbow' (Running delayed elbow drop con burlas) - 2007 - presente *'Running big boot '''a la cara de un oponente arrinconado o cargando *'Three-quarter facelock''' seguido de múltiples side knee lifts a la cabeza del oponente *'Facebreaker knee smash' *'Single leg Boston crab' *'Figure four leglock' - 2008 *'Varios tipos de suplex:' **'Fisherman' **'Snap overhead belly to belly' **'German', a veces en sucesión **'Vertical' **'Exploder' *'Football' kick a la espalda de un oponente sentado *'Sitout front slam' *'Running clothesline' *'Dragon screw legwhip' *'Snap scoop slam' *'Flapjack' *'Low blow' - 2005 - 2008 *'DDT' Managers *Quintin Michaels *Mark Henry Apodos *"MVP" *"The Franchise Player" *"The Ballin' Superstar" *"Half Man, Half Amazing" *"The Captain of the Team" - Usado en el tag team con Matt Hardy *"The Man with 3 Halves" - Usado como Campeón en Parejas Campeonatos y logros Coastal Championship Wrestling *'CCW World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Future of Wrestling *'FOW Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Punisher New Japan Pro Wrestling *'IWGP Intercontinental Championship' (1 vez) Southern Championship Wrestling *'SCW Florida Championship' (1 vez) World Wrestling Entertainment *'WWE United States Championship' (2 veces) *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Matt Hardy Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situado en el Nº368 en los PWI 500 de 2006 *Situado en el Nº47 en los PWI 500 de 2007 *Situado en el Nº23 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *Situado en el Nº33 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *Situado en el Nº59 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº121 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº263 en los PWI 500 de 2012 *Situado en el Nº272 en los PWI 500 de 2013 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *WON Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2007 *WON Luchador más infravalorado - 2008 Categoría:Ex Luchadores